Romeo & Juliet
by DorkyQueen
Summary: No Summary. WonKyu / HaeHyuk


**Romeo & Juliet**

**Cast : Super Junior Member**

**Main Pair : WonKyu / HaeHyuk**

**(Apartemen Super Junior)  
**Pagi itu ,setelah sarapan seluruh member Super Junior sedang bersantai di dorm lantai 11 ,ada yang menonton TV ,main games ,menyiram tanaman ,dan yang lainnya .Para member mendapat libur selama 2 hari ,oleh karena itu mereka hanya bermalas-malasan di dorm tak terkecuali Siwon yang sejak kemarin menginap di Dorm .Tak lama kemudian terdengar ada yang mengetuk pintu dorm.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Donghae lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya ,disana terlihat manager hyung yang tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Annyeong ,tumben sekali ke dorm sepagi ini ,jangan bilang akan ada show dadakan." Tebak Donghae dengan wajah horor , "Hei paling tidak kau persilahkan aku masuk dulu." Ucap manager hyung , "Oh iya ,kalau begitu silahkan masuk." Ucap Donghae mempersilahkan manager hyung untuk masuk ke dorm.

Manager hyung kemudian masuk ke dorm dengan Donghae yang mengekor dibelakangnya ,para member yang melihat kedatangan manager hyung seakan tak peduli dan meneruskan kegiatan masing-masing , "Apa ini yang kalian kerjakan jika sedang mendapat libur?" tanya manager hyung sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Sudahlah jangan banyak omong ,katakan saja ada apa kau datang kemari." Ucap Heechul yang tengah menyisiri bulu Heebum.

"Baiklah-baiklah ,jadi kemarin Tuan Soo Man bilang Ia punya acara baru untuk kalian." Para member mulai memperhatikan manager hyung , "Acaranya adalah sebuah acara drama musikal yang dikhususkan untuk member Super Junior." Ucap manager hyung meneruskan perkataannya tadi . Para member sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata 'Dikhususkan untuk member Super Junior' ,Shindong kemudian berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada manager hyung , "Maksudnya dikhususkan untuk Super Junior apa?" tanya Shindong , "Jadi disetiap drama musikal ini hanya kalianlah pemain dramanya ,tidak ada campur tangan dari yang lain." Jelas manager hyung.

"MWO?!" teriak semua member sambil membelalakan matanya dan hal itu reflek membuat manager hyung menutup telinga dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, "Mana bisa begitu hyung? Setiap drama pasti ada pemain yeojanya ,mana mungkin bisa jika pemainnya hanya Super Junior sedangkan semua member Super Junior itu namja." ucap Leeteuk dengan nada yang ditinggikan, "Tentu saja bisa ,bukankah ada beberapa member yang memiliki wajah cantik layaknya seorang yeoja ,nah cukup memakai kostum yeoja ,wig ,dan dengan wajah yang di make up pasti akan terlihat seperti yeoja sungguhan." jelas manager hyung sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

.

.

.

Para member kemudian terdiam sambil memikirkan perkataan manager mereka ,bukankah melakukan hal tadi tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan ,oh hei itu semua butuh keprofesionalan kan. "Jadi..?" manager hyung berucap lagi seraya menyesap espresso yang ternyata adalah milik Siwon, "Hei itu espresso ku!" seru Siwon sambil menatap tajam manager hyung, "Oh mian ,lagipula kalian tidak menyiapkan minum untukku ,aku kan tamu." Ucap manager hyung dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Buat sendiri saja sana." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"Huh sudahlah aku mau pulang saja ,pikirkan tadi baik-baik .Ini perintah Tuan Soo Man." Ucap manager hyung sebelum beranjak meninggalkan dorm.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Siwon membuka pembicaran diantara mereka semua, "Entahlah ,selama ini drama musikalku tak serumit ini." Ujar Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat disebelah Siwon, "Kurasa Lee Soo Man harus dibawa ke psikiater ,psikisnya sudah benar-benar terganggu," ucap Heechul sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya ke dagu. "Kau benar Chullie hyung ,Soo Man sudah gila!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Begini saja ,sekarang kita fikirkan drama apa yang akan kita pentaskan ,setelah itu baru kita fikirkan bagaimana pembagian pemainnya." Ucap KangIn mencoba memberi solusi, "Ya aku setuju denganmu hyung." Ucap Ryeowook mengiyakan saran KangIn. "Yang lainnya bagaimana? Setuju?" tanya KangIn pada member yang lain, "Setuju!" seru mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Kira-kira drama apa yang yang akan kita tampilkan?" tanya Yesung, "Bagaimana kalau... eumm... Snow White?" ucap Donghae, "Tidak tidak, kurasa cerita yang lebih romantis lagi." saran Heechul, yang lainnya kemudian terlihat berfikir dengan serius, "Kalau Romeo & Juliete bagaimana?" tanya HanGeng sedikit ragu, "Itu cerita yang romantis tapi juga tragis ,bukankah diakhir cerita mereka berdua meninggal?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, "Memang tapi cinta mereka termasuk cinta abadi ,pasti akan keren kalau kita menampilkannya." ujar Shindong bersemangat.

"Oke ,sudah kita putuskan kita akan menampilkan drama Romeo & Juliet." ucap Leeteuk sambil mengetuk meja sebanyak 3 kali menggunakan sebuah buku yang digulung layaknya sedang memutuskan perkara di persidangan, "Sekarang kita mulai menentukan peran ,agar adil nanti aku tulis nama-nama peran yang ada dikisah Romeo Juliet ,kemudian kertas-kertas itu akan aku masukan di sebuah box dan satu-persatu dari kita akan mengambil kertas di box tersebut ,jangan protes dengan peran yang kalian dapat." jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar

Leeteuk yang dibantu oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook mulai membuat 'box misteri' yang akan menentukan peran mereka dalam drama Romeo Juliet. Sedangkan yang lainnya malah asyik menonton TV atau bermain games. "Box misteri selesaiiii!" teriak Sungmin kemudian semua member menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan 'tidak-perlu-berteriak' , "Siapa yang mau mengambil duluan?" tanya Sungmin, "Aku!" seru Heechul , Heechul kemudian mengambil kertas dari 'box misteri', "Jangan dibaca sebelum yang lainnya mengambil." ucap Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Heechul ,setelah itu yang lainnya ikut mengambil kertas dari 'box misteri' mulai dari KangIn ,HanGeng ,Donghae ,Ryeowook ,Siwon ,Kyuhyun ,Eunhyuk ,Leeteuk , Shindong ,Yesung dan terakhir Sungmin.

"Baiklah sekarang kita baca ,mulai dari sebelah kanan berarti mulai dari Heechul hyung." ujar Ryeowook ,Heechul menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka kertas yang ada di genggamannya.

"Aku jadi Lady Capulet atau Ibu Juliet" ucap Heechul

"Aku jadi Lord Montague atau Ayah Romeo" ucap KangIn

"Aku jadi Lord Capulet atau Ayah Juliet ,eh berarti aku jadi suami Heechul" ucap HanGeng yang dibalas senyuman oleh Heechul

"Aku jadi Benvolio atau sahabat sekaligus sepupu Romeo" ucap Donghae

"Aku jadi narator 1" ucap Ryeowook

"Aku jadi Romeo, eh.. Mwo?! Romeo!" ucap Siwon tidak percaya –karena sebenarnya peran inilah yang Ia hindari-

"Aku jadi Juliet.. yaaah kenapa harus aku?" ucapnya dengan wajah masam

"No protes Wonnie.. Kyunnie.." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum jahil dan dihadiahi deathglare oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun

"Aku jadi Rosaline atau sepupu Juliet" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menampilkan gummy smilenya

"Aku jadi Lady Montague atau Ibu Romeo" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis kearah KangIn ,begitipun dengan KangIn yang tersenyum manis kearah Leeteuk

"Aku jadi Peter atau pelayan keluarga Juliet" ucap Shindong

"Aku jadi Abram atau pelayan keluarga Romeo" ucap Yesung

"Dan aku jadi narator 2, Yeeeey Wookie kita narator!" seru Sungmin sambil memeluk Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya

"Nah semuanya sudah dapat peran, sekarang kita cari naskah drama Romeo & Juliet diinternet ,dan kurasa ceritanya akan diubah sedikit." jelas KangIn, kemudian yang lainnya mengangguk meng'iyakan ucapan KangIn.

"Dan kuharap untuk yang perannya berpasangan ,kalian bisa menghayati peran kalian agar terliat seperti sungguhan ,yaaah biarpun kalian sesama namja lagipula yang mendapat peran yeoja memang para uke semua kan?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan ucapannya , dan yang mendapat peran yeojapun mengangguk dengat –sangat- terpaksa.

.

.

.

**(Ruang Latihan Dance)  
**Para member Super Junior duduk secara melingkar sambil mendiskusikan perubahan naskah drama Romeo & Juliet. "Bagaimana kalau diakhir cerita ,Rosaline bersatu dengan Benvolio?" saran Kyuhyun, "Ya ,kurasa itu ide bagus Kyunnie." sahut Siwon sambil menampilkan dimple smilenya ,Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Siwon dan membalas senyuman Siwon dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, para member lainnya sontak saja ikut tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon, "Hhh~ aku jadi tidak tega kalau Romeo dan Juliet meninggal diakhir cerita." ucap KangIn sambil melirik Siwon dan Kyuhyun, "Aku juga jadi tidak tega ,padahal cinta mereka begitu tulus." Timpal Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tertunduk malu karena ucapan KangIn dan Donghae ,hei mereka kan hanya sedang mencoba membangun sebuah kemistri dan juga ini demi kepentingan drama.

"Kalian lucu sekali sih ,kurasa tidak akan sulit untuk kalian memerankan Romeo dan Juliet .Kalian terlihat begitu serasi." Ucap HanGeng yang disambut cekikikan member lain, dan sekali lagi ucapa HanGeng berhasil membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon tertunduk malu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai latihan besok ,aku akan atur jadwalnya agar tidak bentrok (?) dengan jadwal kita yang lainnya." ucap Leeteuk , "Dan sekarang kita bisa bersantai-santai dulu." lanjutnya lagi.

**(Esok Hari ,Apartemen Super Junior)  
**"Ayo kita mulai latihan!" seru Heechul bersemangat, "Tunggu hyung! Mana Siwon dan Donghae?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dorm, "Teukkie hyung coba kau telpon mereka." Ucap Yesung, Leeteuk kemudian coba menelpon Donghae tapi telponnya tidak diangkat ,begitupun saat Ia coba menelpon Siwon. "Mereka tidak mengangkat telponku." Ucap Leeteuk, "Hyukkie ,Kyunnie cepat kalian cari mereka." ucap KangIn pada Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, "Kenapa harus kami?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kan yang akan menjadi pasangan mereka didrama nanti adalah kalian." Jawab Heechul, "eoh? Apa itu bisa dijadikan alasan hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sebal, "Sudahlah jangan membantah ,sana cepat cari mereka." Ucap Leeteuk sabil mendorong Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kearah pintu dorm, "Huh iya iya!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dorm.

"Hyung kita mau mencari mereka kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Entahlah." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Mereka kemudian berjalan kearah parkiran mobil ,begitu sampai diparkiran betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat 2 namja yang mereka cari sedang bersenda gurau dengan 2 yeoja yang mereka kenali sebagai Yoona dan Tiffany yang merupakan member dari GirlBand SNSD. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bertatapan sebentar kemudian keduanya menyeringai, "Ayo kita hampiri mereka Kyu." Ajak Eunhyuk ,mereka segera menghampiri Donghae ,Siwon ,Yoona ,dan Tiffany.

"Annyeong." Sapa Euhyuk dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, "nado an-nyeong Eunhyuk Oppa K-kyuhyun Oppa.." balas Yoona dan Tiffany gugup. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kemudian menatap tajam Donghae dan Siwon, "Kemana saja kalian? Kenapa telpon dari Leeteuk hyung tidak diangkat?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point, "Tadi kami hanya keluar sebentar dan kebetulan bertemu Yoona dan Tiffany ,dan mereka bilang mereka ingin berkunjung ke dorm." Jelas Siwon.

"Apa ada yang penting Yoona-ssi.. Tiffany-ssi..?" tanya Eunhyuk, "T-tidak ,kami hanya ingin berkunjung." Jawab Yoona, "See? Lebih baik mereka pulang hyung ,kita kan mau latihan." Ucap Kyuhyun, "Kalau begitu biar kami antar mereka pulang." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum kearah Yoona dan Tiffany, "Memangnya mereka tidak baa mobil?" tanya Eunhyuk, "A-anu mo-bil kami tadi mogok ,dan sekarang sedang ada dibengkel." Ucap Tiffany, "Memangnya kami bertanya pada anda Tiffany-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun ,Yoona da Tiffany hanya tertunduk, "Kalau begitu mereka bisa pulang naik taksi kan." Ucap Eunhyuk ,tadinya Siwon dan Donghae ingin membantah ucapan Eunhyuk ,namun Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah terlanjur menarik mereka ke dorm.

.

.

.

**(Ruang Tengah Apartemen)  
**"Tidak seharusnya kalian bersikap begitu.." ucap Siwon dengan nada serius, "wae? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menutup buku naskah yang ada digenggamannya, "Tentu saja salah ,tidak seharusnya kalian begitu pada hobae kalian apalagi mereka yeoja." Jelas Donghae dengan nada marah, "Bilang saja kalian kesal karena kami mengganggu waktu bermesraan kalian." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil berkacak pinggang ,para member lain yang tidak tau apapun hanya menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk ,Siwon ,dan Donghae. "Bukan begitu maksud kami ,hanya saja sikap kalian tadi keterlaluan." Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun sudah mulai kesal dengan Siwon dan Donghae, "Oh ya lebih keterlaluan kami atau kalian hah?! Meninggalkan waktu latihan seenaknya ,tidak bisa dihubungi pula ,kalian egois!" bentak Kyuhyun, kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak kekamarnya.

_BRAKKK.._

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar ,Eunhyuk kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun kekamarnya. Sedangkan memer lain menghujani Siwon dan Donghae dengan tatapan membunuh, "Kalian berhutang penjelasan pada kami!" tegas KangIn

TBC

.

.

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
